


Thoughts on Going Home

by DesertVixen



Category: Masters - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections before departure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts on Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



A free Etheria.

As long and hard as she had fought for it, Adora had never really let herself envision it. Now it was a reality, and her role was complete. Angella and a council of leaders would govern, not rule, Etheria. Adora wasn’t sure how well that would actually work, but the Etherians seemed happy with the decision.

It was no longer her battle.

Eternia, with all its challenges, waited for her. She had said her farewells and received the honors they awared her. All she needed to do was call the portal and go…home.  
It seemed strange to think of home and not think of Etheria. For all that she had been born there, Eternia was an alien world. It was nothing like what she had grown up with, and she refused to let herself dwell on all that had been taken from her. It was not important. What was important was that she had it now. She would go to Eternia, and take her place as a princess of Eternia, with all the privilege and responsibility that implied, with the rest of the royal family.

Adam. She thought of her twin brother and sighed. How would all of this affect him? Although they shared a similar gift, for him their special powers were a heavy burden. Adam had to hide not just his secret identity, but everything that he could do. For He-Man to appear, Prince Adam had to disappear, or worse, look ineffective. She knew he hated how he looked to their father, how much he wanted to see pride in his father’s eyes when he looked at him.

She only hoped her presence would make things better, and not worse.


End file.
